


Purple

by Dokt0rGunn



Series: Dokt0r Gunn's Borderlands Summer Bingo 2017 Submissions [4]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Borderlands Summer Bingo 2017, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Short, Summer Camp, gaigel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn
Summary: Angel is excited to go to Summer Camp, especially because her girlfriend will be there.4/5 Works I'm writing for the BLSummerBingo2017This work uses popsicles, summer camp, sunburns, heat, and car wash from my bingo card.





	Purple

Angel peered out the window, anxious to get her first view of the summer camp she was being sent to.    
  
Her Uncle chuckled from drivers seat, "I've never seen anyone so eager to go to Summer Camp."   
  
"They're fun," she responded with her best attempt at a bright smile. In truth she couldn't care less about the camp, it was just nice to get away from her parents arguing for a time.    
  
Tim just chuckled, "and this excitement wouldn't have anything to do with a certain young woman who's really into robots?"   
  
A blush spread across Angel's pale cheeks and she ran one hand across her head, "how did you find out?"   
  
"That your girlfriends going to the same summer camp as you?" Tim asked with a grin, "I guessed."   
  
"Did you tell Dad?"   
  
Her Uncle just rolled his eyes, "what and have Jack freak out? No, I saved us all that burden."   
  
Angel practically beamed as they pulled into Camp Lugosi "thanks Uncle Tim."   
  
He just smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "you're almost an adult, and you're smart enough to make your own decisions."    
  
She grinned as she unbuckled her seatbelt "you're the best!"   
  
He just smiled back and hopped out of his jeep, "alright, give me a hug and I'll go sign you in kiddo."   
  
After her Uncle headed towards the office Angel turned her eyes to searching for Gaige. It didn't take long to find her in the crowd of other teenagers. She was as expected right in the middle demonstrating her latest creation.  Which in this case was a small drone directed by the movement of her prosthetic limb.    
  
"Hey," Gaige grinned and immediately dropped what she was doing to draw Angel into her arms to the sound of hoots from the other kids. The kiss brushed against Angel's lips was perfect and soft.   
  
"I missed you," she murmured against the other girl.    
  
"Good," Gaige laughed.   
  
The first day was mostly just getting situated, the camp counsellors who'd seen their display had made certain to separate them into different cabins. Which irritated Angel until Gaige pointed out that at least they wouldn't have to fake just being friends.    
  
The second day was the beginning of a heat wave. The camp counselor's decided the best way to cool off was in the river. While Angel certainly enjoyed playing in the river and just holding Gaige while the waves lapped at their sides, she was less than pleased the next day when she woke up with a blistering sunburn.   
  
The burn put the counselors into a panic, that _Jack Lawrence's daughter_ had been burned was the end of the world. Her father had quite the reputation after all.    
  
For this reason she was confined to indoor activities during the day in spite of protests that she was fine. She was more than slightly put out two days later when she couldn't join in for the car wash the camp was doing to raise money for cancer research.    
  
"I don't know why you're upset," Gaige quipped while spreading aloe vera across Angel's back, "you get to skip all the work."   
  
"I've never done a car wash though," Angel pouted, she never got to do anything like that, her father would never allow it.   
  
Her girlfriend just laughed, "rich kids are so weird sometimes, you wanna do chores you can do all of mine when we go back home."   
  
Angel crossed her arms across her chest unimpressed, "it's not doing chores, it's going into town, meeting people. You know my dad and uncle grew up there, and I've never seen it?"   
  
Gaige leaned around the sunburned girl and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "come on Angel, it'll be fine, you'll be all healed up any day now and then you and me can volunteer for the next popsicle run. That way you can see town, and at least meet the people at the shop."   
  
"I'm holding you to that."   
  
It took another day before her burn had faded enough for the counselors to let her out during the day, albeit coated in sunscreen.    
  
True to her word Gaige volunteered them for the next popsicle run, and Angel was pressed to the window as they entered into the nearby tiny hamlet of Pandora.   
  
She'd spent very little time anywhere that wasn't the megacity of Helios, and even then she'd truly only seen the shiny high towers and perfectly manicured lawns where the top one percent lived.    
  
There was something charming about Pandora. The small simple houses, the smiling open people.    
  
They parked at an old gas station with a hand painted wooden sign that read _'Catch-A-Ride'_. Gaige confidently walked up to the old but well maintained shop door and wandered in with Angel following close behind.    
  
A young man covered in engine grease stood behind the counter while having a conversation with an older woman wearing a corset of all things, that could not be cool in the heat.    
  
"Howdy Gaige, you here for some more popsicles for that camp ah yours?" the man spoke louder while looking up from the woman.   
  
"Yup," Gaige grinned, "how's today going?"   
  
"Oh it's a good one," the man grinned, it was wide and honest, Angel found he was instantly likeable, "an who's your little friend here?"   
  
"This is my girlfriend Angel," Gaige introduced with a motion of her hands.   
  
"Angel Lawrence?" the woman suddenly cut in eyes focusing on her like a hawk.   
  
"Uh," Gaige edged in front of Angel slightly, "yup." Panic swelled up in her chest, her father had screwed over alot of people, and he hated Pandora. Had he done something? Would these people hate her?   
  
The woman's face lit up suddenly, "I thought so, your Uncle Tim's shown me pictures of you, you're even more beautiful in person sweetie."   
  
The panic settled and Angel smiled, her curiosity now, "you know my Uncle?"   
  
"Oh yes, Tim visits pretty regularly," the woman smiled, "my name's Moxxi by the way sugar, and this is my son Scooter."   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Angel wrapped one hand around Gaige's own, feeling slightly more confident from the contact, "I didn't know my Uncle still came to Pandora?"   
  
"I'm sure he doesn't tell your father, but he does come through to visit," Moxxi tilted her head the side, "we all grew up together after all."   
  
Gaige and Angel left with free slurpees as well as the popsicles. Angel also made a promise that she would try and visit with her Uncle at some point, though in truth she doubted her father would ever allow it.    
  
"Feel less left out?" Gaige asked as they climbed back into the car.   
  
"Yeah, thanks for that."   
  
Gaige leaned over and kissed her gently, "anything for you."   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hopefully the editing is okay! Shoot me a comment if you've got the time!
> 
> This is also posted on tumblr [here](https://dokt0rgunn.tumblr.com/post/162276715253/this-is-my-fourth-submission-for-the).


End file.
